


It's a Reveal-ation

by Lost_Athena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino are totally cannon, Alya is a badass because she is, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette is a stalker but we love her anyways, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reveal, This was meant to be a drabble then it became a monster, Watching the Bakery scenes always makes me hungry, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Athena/pseuds/Lost_Athena
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't quite as careful about their identities as they think they are, and soon enough someones going to realize the truth they're hidding... and not just about their who they areThe ways in which everyone finds out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, and how they deal with it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I should be forced to go to bed earlier....
> 
> Basically, these are snippets of everyone finding out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, and what that means. Not every point of view will be in every chapter, and some may figure it out faster than others. Dashes mark POV change. The chapters will get longer as this goes along...
> 
> Thanks for reading this out of control mess, you have my undying love and appreciation

Alya notices it first, the way both Adrien and Marinette always disappear and reappear at the same time. They each found new excuses every week to explain why they left, and would show ages later as if nothing had happened. She would guess that they were sneaking off to be together, but Marinette couldn’t even look at Adrien without melting, and Adrien seemed as oblivious as usual.

Her mind runs through all the possibilities, but the only thing she can think of is that they were both disappearing for the same reason, but didn’t know that the other was doing it. She didn’t know how that would be possible either though... How can they not know what the other is doing if they’re doing the same thing?

\------

Adrien can’t figure Marinette out. He tries, but he always ends up with more questions than answers.

How the hell did she end up being involved in his and Ladybug’s missions so often? Why does she seem to attract super villains on a frequent basis? Why was it that she could confidently lead everyone in the right direction, no matter the task, but could hardly speak to him? Thinking on that, why was she able to interact with Chat Noir so easily, but not Adrien?

He didn't understand Marinette Dupain-Cheng or her actions, and it frustrated him to no end. Adrien knew he had messed up at the start of the year, but they had gotten over that. Or at least he thought they had...

\------

Marinette felt like she was getting something wrong. She knew all of Adrien’s schedule, she even had a pull down chart of it, but something was off. He was always having to reschedule lessons and appointments he’d missed, but he was always running off to get to them. What could he be doing that made him hurry off to be somewhere, but that caused him to miss so many things? She wanted to investigate further, but it was hard considering that an akuma attack always seemed to happen right then. Maybe he was scared to be caught up in the attack, and didn’t want to say anything? But then how would that explain why would he say he had Chinese lessons every other night, when she knew he spoke it perfectly?

What was he hiding from everyone? What was he hiding from her?


End file.
